Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(1.00\times 10^{-4})\times (6.00\times 10^{-2})$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (1.00\times 6.00) \times (10^{-4}\times 10^{-2})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 6.0 \times 10^{-4\,+\,-2}$ $= 6.0 \times 10^{-6}$